The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Vinca minor which was discovered as a branch sport in a controlled planting of Vinca minor ‘Bowles’ (not patented) in Vacaville, Calif., by the originator Thomas M. Foley, Jr. The varietal denomination of the new variety is ‘Giant Steps’.
The genus Vinca is included in the family Apocynaceae, which comprises about 130 genera and 2,100 species of worldwide distribution, generally scandent herbaceous perennials, shrubs and trees. The genus Vinca comprises approximately 12 species of groundcovers originating in Europe and Asia Minor, many of which possess desirable ornamental characteristics.
Vinca minor is widespread and common throughout much of Europe and Asia Minor. It generally has oval to elliptic leaves, 2 to 4 cms long, tapered to the base. Flowers are lilac blue, 2 cms wide, blooming from spring to early fall. Leaf color ranges from green to various forms of variegation, depending on the selected cultivar, light intensity and cultural conditions.